A Presidents Journal Chapter One
by Sam Vicky Ryan
Summary: Sanity is a fine price to pay for the truth
1. Default Chapter

**Title:A Presidents Journal**

Disclaimer:Not My Property, unfortunately.

Summary:I know anyone finding this Journal would tag me as completely insane. Sometimes I think they'd be right, but it's all true.

Rating:Adults only the language is expressive/Dodgy to say the least.

Authors:AmandaC / VRyan (Jointly)

AN:Using AmandaC for this little story. She has given her premisso for it to. Which is very brave of her coz she has no idea what she's in for ha ha _'Grins evilly' _

**Chapter One**

I know anyone finding this Journal won't believe its contents. Oh there is one man who might, who always suspected the truth. Only now as I await my fate do I stop to read its pages to remind myself. I ask myself why? Why I've kept a record? The only explanation I can come up with is a simple one. I want to remember who I was, and who I am now.

I sat looking out my window I was bored yep! Bored. I got up from my bed, closed my blinds, and put Battlestar Galactica the Mini Series into my DVD. I sipped my red wine and started to watch it. It was about the only thing worth watching on the box. Man! Edward James Olmos was cute; I'm even fond of Adama despite his stubborn streak. But the President, she's my favourite character. By the time it was over I was well on the way to being pissed.

I decided to call it quits and not bother with "33" and "Water". They could wait until the following night.

**Next Morning**

I stirred didn't want to be late for work. I was on days and it was my last one for the week. I was six years in my job and I thought _'You'd get less for murder in some countries'_.

I opened my eyes _'Where the fuck am I'_, I thought. I saw steel bars ahead of me. The cell I was in was Grey and tasteless oh yep _'interior decorator urgently needed'_. I wondered how I ended up in Mountjoy didn't remember getting banged up.

There was a bag to my left it looked like an over-night bag. I had no hangover but my chest hurt and I was feeling cold.

I looked downward I was wearing a really nice black suit, white blouse and black shoes to. I looked at my legs _'what I'm bleeding skinny'_ I was deffo having a Bridget Jones moment. All my life I had to diet, but no matter how hard I tried I could never shift it all. I riffled through the bag finding a mirror at the bottom. I raised it deciding to inspect my appearance…………………………………………………………………..

I shouldn't have really _'Bad Idea'_ coz when I did! I passed out………………………………………………………

When I eventually woke up, I found, and get this Glactica's Doc Cottle lurking above me _'Creepy git'_, looking a little concerned. _'Big_ _of Him'_ I thought. He was one of the few characters on the show I didn't really like. I wasn't gone on Voyager's Doctor either but at least he had a sense of humour. This mutt was as dull as ditchwater and less attractive.

"Madam President, painkiller here for you", he pulled out a bleeding huge needle (Ok I'm a Kildare woman who fecking hated and hates needles).

"Jaysus! That's the biggest one I've seen in a while".

The doctor didn't laugh but, I heard a soft chuckle from the patient in the next bed. Yep guys! I had awoken in Laura Roslin's body me, AmandaC.

**End Chapter One**

**Title:A Presidents Journal**

Disclaimer:Not My Property, unfortunately.

Summary:I know anyone finding this Journal would tag me as completely insane. Sometimes I think they'd be right, but it's all true

Rating:Adults only the language is expressive to say the least.

Authors:AmandaC / VRyan (Jointly)

AN:Using AmandaC for this little story. She has given her premisso for it to. Which is very brave of her coz she has no idea what she's in for ha ha _'Grins evilly'. _

**Chapter Two**

Figured I was having a very strange dream and so I played along. The Doc motioned for me to drop my cacks, which I did, reluctantly. He stuck the needle in my, or should I say in Laura's left butt cheek and injected its contents. I eyed him with equal measures of annoyance and suspicion.

"Was that as good for you as it was for me Doc?"

The dry shit didn't laugh he didn't even smile _'Boring fucker'_. I felt like suggesting he visit Moore Street in Dublin. I know there's a bloke selling lives at five for fifty cent and this arsehole could do with at least a dozen. Again I heard a chuckle from the person in the next bed.

I pulled back the curtain, _'Fecking Kara Thrace'_.

She smiled "Didn't know you had a sense of humour madam President".

"Full of surprises me"

She eyed me oddly. Then I twigged, I looked like Roslin, sounded like her but spoke differently. I didn't have a bloody degree so my language, though fairly eloquent want polished the way hers was.

Given the cell, I had taken over Roslin's body somewhere around or just after Kobol's Last Gleaming Part Two. I started to try to remember Season Two.

"What's the Craic Lieutenant?", I was trying to figure out which episode I was living through.

"We have the arrow and control of the ship"

Yep knew where I was "And Earth?"

"Tigh led a team down to Kobol and got the Co-ordinates"

"Nice One"

She looked at me oddly again.

"You ok Madam President?"

"It's Laura, we're both off duty. What I'm still employed?", was giving it my best shot.

Kara laughed, "Yep the Quorum decided not to impeach you. Adama was none to pleased to hear that"

"I'll Bet, why wasn't I told?"

"You passed out in your cell. You have been in here unconscious for two days"

"Captain Apollo", there was another hunky character and Jamie Bamber, bless his cotton socks was even more devastatingly handsome than his counterpart.

"Got out of the Brig just after you were admitted here"

"Adama?"

"Tigh's in charge mostly. The old man spends most of his time in his quarters recovering, Doc's orders"

"Right, thanks"

I closed the curtain and half limped back to my bed. The pain in my chest was gone only too replaced with nausea. I was full sure at the time I was going to puke, didn't though.

**End Chapter Two**


	2. chapter Three 1 and 2 in first part

**A PRESIDENT'S JOURNAL**

DISCLAIMER:NOT OURS NOT GETTING ANY DOSH EITHER

RATING:ADULTS ONLY (VERY BAD LANGUAGE)

SUMMARY:READ PART ONE

**Chapter Three**

I was pleasantly surprised that in this version of the BSG Universe Adama was playing by the rule of law. I wasn't looking forward to facing him that was for bleeding sure.

I was always a big Adama fan, but as I tried to remember Season Two. I had to admit he'd been pretty fucking nasty to my favourite character. I thought to myself _'not this time mate'_. Roslin was always too sweet to him even when he was being a little shit. Well see me I planned on telling him to go fuck himself first time he pissed me off and screw him.

Later the day of my first meeting with Adama was scheduled I was snapping, I was a nervous wreck.

Aside from the fact that he was an arrogant Bollix I still fancied the bleeding pants off him. I was caught between a rock and a hard place.

I buttoned up the dark purple jacket. Little Billy K _'bless his little heart' _had got some of Laura's clothes to me. I always loved that suit Roslin wore it during the Mini with some high heels and she looked very well indeed. I even found some limited cosmetics in the stuff Billy sent over. A blusher, eyeliner, mascara and a lipstick. I applied it all and a little of the perfume at the bottom of the over-night bag. I was ready to sort Adama senior out.

I sat in the Ward Room waiting for his nibs to arrive, _'he was bleeding late'_ and there I was thinking that was a woman thing.

Then the door opened, well me heart was in me mouth. There he was William Adama _'Oh Jaysus'_ I thought _'he's bleeding gorgeous, wouldn't kick that outa the bed for eating garlic or having smelly socks'_.

He was dressed in his uniform he'd lost weight. Lads his blue eyes were amazing. No wonder the girls at BSGEB think he's such a fine thing _'he is'_.

Adama didn't speak straight away he sat down watching me. In all fairness and truth I was scared shitless. I thought to myself 'Ah yer fecked now'.

"Madam President" he didn't smile he looked fairly pissed off indeed.

"Hello", I decided to let him lead the conversation. I figured it was the safest option.

"I've discussed the situation with Colonel Tigh. That's why I'm here. My son made a valid point when he told me not to throw away the government because the President frakked up"

As a viewer of BSG I can say hand on me heart that Laura's decision could have been handled better. She coulda talked to Adama and explained things. But hers turned out, having watched the entire series to be right. Course couldn't say that to him he'd have a fit.

"Frakked up!", that was it I've got a short fuse and he just blew it. "My arse Mr lets cut her out of her ship and lock her in the brig if she doesn't play it our way".

He looked at me a bit funny kind of like Starbuck had but I didn't give a shit. Everything about him at that moment had me in the height of it.

"You want a slagging match? Well bring it on. Sod this, see you feck off" I got up and left.

I'm sure the poor fucker nearly died Roslin would a never told him to feck off. Well I often thought she shoulda and I was setting things straight.

End Chapter Three


	3. chapter four

**Title:A Presidents Journal**

Disclaimer:Not My Property, unfortunately.

Summary:I know anyone finding this Journal would tag me as completely insane. Sometimes I think they'd be right, but it's all true.

Rating:Adults only the language is expressive/Dodgy to say the least.

Authors:AmandaC / VRyan (Jointly)

AN:Using AmandaC for this little story. She has given her premisso for it to. Which is very brave of her coz she has no idea what she's in for ha ha _'Grins evilly'_

**Chapter Four**

When the invitation arrived on my desk I was more than a little surprised. It was from Colonel Tigh and Ellen. It was their anniversary and Adama had decided to throw them an intimate dinner party.

I hadn't seen him since I told him to _'Feck Of'_ I had Billy attend all of the morning meetings since then. Three days had passed and I was finding being the President of the Twelve Colonies a very stressful job. I used to complain about my old one jaysus never again it was a doddle compared to this. Of course add to this that I was having cancer treatment and lads I was spending more time puking than anything else. I considered whether or not to go to the dinner party. It wasn't that I wasn't tempted. It was just that I was afraid I might just knock Ellen Tigh's lamps out. See I watched Secrets and Lies, it wasn't one of my favourite episodes, but I had watched it. I thought Ellen was a right bitch. She was another person Laura was far too nice to. I tried to remember the episode and just how bitchy Ellen had been and I thought to myself _'I'll sort that slapper out'_.

So anyway on the night in question I spread all of Laura's clothes out on the makeshift bed and inspected everything. _'Suits, suits, and more suits'_ her wardrobe was well _'Fucking Boring' _bit like the Doctor. I called Billy Keikeya in he smiled and sat

"What can I do for you Madam President?"

"Billy I'm dire need of a wardrobe change any suggestions"

He smiled "I could ask Dee for you"

"It would have to be done discretely Billy. I don't want it getting around the fleet that I'm borrowing clothes"

"I can arrange something. What were you thinking you would like to wear?"

"Something feminine would be nice, my suits are fine but it would be nice to look a little different. A Dress maybe nothing too slapperish wouldn't want to give the Commander a heart attack. He is after all only just recovering from a couple of gunshot wounds"

Billy laughed in fact he nearly polaxed himself when he fell of his chair. He finally managed to pull his sad little sweet bum off the ground and left. I sat there for a long time just delaying the inevitable. Boredom took over I got up off me lazy arse and had a shower.

I wasn't long out of it when I heard a tap on my door frame. It was Billy he was grinning and holding a dress in his hands. I thanked him, took the dress and he left.

It was a nice dress dark royal blue it just about covered my boobs but when I turned around it had a V down the back. It reminded me of a picture of Mary McDonnell I had seen when she had a top that had a very revealing V down the front. The V at the back went all the way down. I thought to my self _'If I bend over in this bleeding thing I'll have builders bum'_. I thanked god that Roslin was stick thin coz if she'd have had any weight on her it would have looked terrible. In all fairness it wasn't too bad a little make up tie the hair up and id be sorted. All of which I did.

About twenty minutes later I was ready to rock couldn't drink with the cancer treatment the Muppet Doctor was pumping into me. I thought about a nice glass of baileys '_oh jaysus I missed baileys'_ that ambrosia they all drink in this universe is pure shit. I mean its seriously nasty stuff. It should really come with a health warning the same way ciggie's do.

So off I plodded in my just above the knee royal blue ensemble. I didn't feel like a million dollars I was pretty nervous I hadn't even had a conversation with Tigh since taking over Laura's body and as for Adama well nuff said.

I was suitably late of course had to be. When I eventually made it to Adama's quarters it was Tigh who greeted me. I figured Adama didn't want another fight on his hands.

"Madam President"

"Colonel Tigh, congratulations to you both", I looked sheepishly over at Ellen. She smiled back it was fake of course, obviously so.

I turned to the Commander "Commander"

"Madam President", he didn't look as pissed off as he had the last time we had talked. He checked out my dress though. He liked what he saw I could tell. _'You man you'_ I thought.

I sat down next to the Commander. Tigh handed me a glass of Ambrosia "I don't drink Colonel". I handed it back to him and fetched myself a glass of water.

We all sat there quietly I eyed the Cylon bitch up and she eyed me up. I finally got pissed off with the four of us just sitting there like bleeding zombies.

"What are we all going to do just sit here like complete gobshits?"

Tigh eyed me "Mam?"

"You've never heard of that expression then. Colonel It means sitting there like idiots"

"What do you suggest we discuss?" Adama smiled.

"I am excluding politics and religion for obvious reasons"

Ellen Tigh Grinned flicking her fringe back before addressing me and the Commander.

"Sex?"

"Well darling", I smirked "You'd know all about that"

"You better believe it Madam President", she was manhandling the poor Colonel who looked seriously uncomfortable with her behaviour and the topic of conversation.

"Well Madam President how was your day?" Ellen was being nice _'Fuck'_ I thought.

"The usual shit", the two boys starred open mouthed at me. I continued, "Thomas Zarek paid me a visit, now there's a man in need of a good shrink"

"Shrink", Adama looked confused

"Psychologist Commander. Mind you if one did go rummaging around in Zarek's head he'd probably need therapy himself afterwards"

The boys laughed Ellen was almost spiting fireballs over the table at me.

"Madam President, I find Tom Zarek to be very charming. Quite likeable actually"

"Meaning what? Let me guess you wouldn't kick him out of the bed for smoking a spliff"

Now I was getting seriously strange looks from all of them. I avoided looking at Commander Adama because and I have to say this I was very uncomfortable around him. Ok! I might fancy the cacks off the man but that sort of thing didn't usually have me feeling like this.

"I'm a happily married woman, which is more than I can say for you", Ellen was in the height of it. "You dried up spinster"

That was it lads I was snapping now 'fucking bitch' "I would rather be a dried up spinster than Galactica's resident bike. Spread them like flora that's your policy. Coz tell you what Blondie I'll never be the slapper you are not in this or any other lifetime."

"Madam President that's my wife"

"Yea and? It's true isn't it? Rumours be damned Colonel the last time we sat around this table. Young Lee was sat where I am now and she. See her she was playing footsie under the bleeding table with him so there stick that in your bleeding pipe and smoke it"

Tigh wasn't very impressed I seriously thought he was going to ask me to leave. He didn't just looked at his wife. She didn't respond just started to laugh. I felt really sorry for him but he did have a go and I felt it was only fair I set him straight.

It was Adama who finally addressed me, "Madam President, a word, in private"

I thought to myself _'fuck this for a barrel of shit'. _I was about to screw with the timeline and all subsequent events and well lads there was no such thing as the Temporal Prime Directive anyway.

"Tell you what Commander I'll leave can't stomach her". I was really starting to lose my temper at this stage. The bleeding cheek of the man, blaming me for the fight when it was that fucking cow that started it. Why didn't he just drag her fucking arse out for a private chat? Probably afraid she'd try to molest him or something. I turned to Tigh and Ellen.

I addressed me comments to Ellen "See you Cylon stay out of my way"

"I'm not a Cylon I was tested"

"Well that's a load of bollix. Baltar's been stuffing us. I'm telling you now Colonel" I pointed at him, poor bastard. "She's a Cylon and when the shit hits the fan don't say you weren't warned". I turned around walked past Adama and left.

I didn't get to far down the corridor nope. Adama was hot on my heels he grabbed my arm turning me to face him.

"What the hell is going on here, you better answer me woman. President or no damn it you just frakked up again"

"Again? We had a version of this conversation before Commander and as I recall I told you to and I quote myself here 'feck off'. And you can be very sure indeed that I meant it" I really felt like shaking the man but he was twice my size (Not Really). Ok sexy as hell but twice me size. "William Adama its not me you need to be worrying about nope it's that bitch"

Adama looked at me I mean he really looked. I felt like I was under a bleeding microscope. I had no idea what he was thinking. I was pretty sure it wasn't good. Maybe he would accuse me of being a Cylon after all with Baltar's tests being doctored to ensure everyone passed he had no way of knowing for sure.

"Madam President how do you know Baltar hasn't been telling us the truth?"

Screw you I thought, "Because you bleeding Muppet he's got a chip in his head it's a Cylon chip have the Doctor check him out. Man I so want to fire the son of a bitch but I can't. The quorum would ask far too many questions. Probably starting with how I know what I've just told you"

"That's the first thing I'm going to ask you"

"I have no answer for you Adama, none. You will just have to either trust me on this or start to re-test your staff. Remember Baltar passed Valeiri and what? She goes and puts two GSW's in you. Well that's just the epitome of accurate wouldn't you say". _'Jaysus'_ I thought _'now that was eloquently put'._

"Good point"

"And"

Adama looked at me again and I have to say it was a little weird. I don't remember Laura Roslin ever getting the looks I was. Next thing we were walking down the corridor towards the Ward Room again.

When we entered he closed the door and walked towards me. There was something deffo going on with this man I just didn't know what.

Next thing I knew he had both his hands on me shoulders. I looked up at him, lads his eyes talk about the old cliché about eyes and swimming pools, his were fucking gorgeous.

Adama wasn't the handsomest man I had ever seen. He wasn't handsome in a conventional way. There was something sexy about him. I can tell you now when I saw his head coming down towards me I didn't know what to do. I was considering running. I knew if he kissed me it would be over id be fecked and maybe literally and all. What could a girl do? And yep I felt his lips on mine and talk about electricity oh _'jaysus'_ I thought me knees were going to buckle.

He was gentle extremely gentle. At first his lips just barely touched mine. The caress was so gentle I wasn't fully aware of it. Ok I was in total shock. I was like _'fuck me'_. But then he touched me, put a hand on each cheek. Well when he kissed me again it was frighteningly good. He really knew how to kiss a girl.

My predicament wasn't helped by the fact that I fancied him something rotten anyway. The problem was that Laura Roslin, the real one, didn't, at least not at that point. So there I was snogging William Adama as Laura Roslin. I remember wondering if I had just fucked up Laura's life and worrying what would happen if by some miracle I woke up in my own body in the morning.

**End Chapter Four **


End file.
